The Fox with 93 Tails
by skyfoxprotectorofthenight
Summary: This story will be updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox with 93 Tails

**A/N: the original fable of the kitsune killing and taking other tails from other fellow kitsunes for more power is true; this story is a spin off in which he has a brother, not much younger then him. Once again viewer discretion is advised.**

"Why, why do I have to kill him…. Huh, he's my fucking brother, so tell me, why do I have to kill him. Answer meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Stark woke up in a cold heat, the nightmares getting worse he was on the trail of tracking his brothers last victim, he needed to stop him. That didn't change the fact that stark was forced to kill him, or the fact that he never had to kill anyone.

Tonight was the night he decided to see everyone he had killed, and try to comfort their souls to help the damage of the forest. Stark took a deep breath, lit eleven, incense, and began to meditate.

Stark closed his eyes. When they opened he was faced in a place known as termina. The areas were souls had gone when lost, or not having the will to live, this was his curse. Every kitsune is born with a special power that is unique to them as a marking of their first tail. All he had to do was utter the name of what had killed them, and he could help them.

"Coyote" with the one swift motion the souls of those his brother had killed had all appeared.

The faces all sad, not a wound on them, some faces he recognized, others he didn't know.

Stark held back the sadness, and started at the youngest one, the boy's face filled with tears, he was no older than twenty five years, still too young to even know where he was, or that he died.

"Mister I'm scared, *sniff* I want to go home. Please let me go home." The young kid said, crying as he had clearly been here for quite some time.

"It's ok you can leave here soon, first tell me your name. Do you remember it?" Stark asked his voice completely calm, fighting back everything that he was feeling.

"It's Cain, mister. *sniff*, will you really take me home mister" the child said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes but first Cain, you need to do something for me, and my names Stark." Said Stark, he put one hand on Cain's head.

"What is it, Stark?" Cain said a concerned look on his face.

"I need you to sleep, and be brave for me." Stark had slowly, casted a sleep spell on the small child. Cain falling into Stark's lap, and Stark than, entered his memory's just to the point when his brother had killed him. _Soon,_ Stark thought _you can go to nirvana, were you will never suffer again._


	2. Cains death

Stark entered his mind and watched knowing that whatever he was going to see, he couldn't look away if he wanted to. The day started with the boy waking up and seeing, his mother drinking a cup of red tea, eating a bit of fruit that she must have picked this morning.

"Hey honey… I didn't know you were awake." Said the mother. "Hear come have some breakfast." She motioned towards the bowl of fruit she been eating from.

"Okay mommy." Cain sat down and ate with his mom. Probably for the last time, ever.

There was a knock at the door, the mother got up to answer it, the man at the door was another kitsune. He fell to the floor when she opened it, passing out, blood on his outfit.

"Cain go get the medicine!" yelled the mother.

Cain ran down the halls of the small house, and grabbed some supplies, not having saw the man, he grabbed medical plants, gausses, and a few towels, not knowing what his mother had needed.

"Mom where are you!" yelled Cain

"In my room sweetie." Said the mother

He ran to her, when inside the room the man's shirt was removed and he had a large cut on his chest, Cain dropped the supplies at this sight trembling. "Mom *sniff* is he okay."

"Sweetie he's going to be fine now do mommy a favor and go to your room for a bit, I'll come and get you after words I just need some alone time with him."

Cain simply nodded, not knowing what else he could do, or should do. He ran back up to his room and waited there for three hours falling asleep.

"Hey kid wake up….. come on get up… HEY GET UP." Said Coyote with a loud voice, _this is my brother all right, dame, please let this all just be a bad dream and me wake up, _thought Stark.

"ahhhh." Cain startled by this man got up and let out a small scream. "Wh-who are you." Said Cain.

"Names Coyote, your mom wanted me to come get you, come on we have to go see here." Said a emotionless Coyote, the caring seemed to drain from his eyes again. The only thought ting left being a thirst for power, behind a new sight, his now red eyes. Coyote motioned the kid to go down the hall.

Cain started to run for his mom, wanting she her again so much, worried something had happened. As Cain made his way to his moms room he found, her bleeding, her two tails missing, white stuff on her and her eyes drained of all color.

Then, just a warm feeling as Cain looked down and felt a blade in his chest. Him dying instantly.

Cain woke up and sky looked at him.

"it was my fault I couldn't save mommy, I couldn't save her-" crying as Cain said it

"it wasn't your fault, you couldn't stop him, neither could her. So don't cry youll see her again soon so just sleep for now and it will all get better."

Cain started to fade away as he transcended into a white light. Disappearing, but before he did, Stark heard, Cain say "save my mommy please."

A single tear coming down Starks face, he might not be able to keep this up. He turned to who he assumed to be the mother, of Cain and motioned her over. Either way he wasn't going to let these people keep suffering.

"What happened to my son." asked the mother

"He transcended to nirvana, I'm going to help you transcend next, then I'm saving everyone else and going for my brother." Said Stark.


End file.
